


【鸣樱】昨天

by Aimouz



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimouz/pseuds/Aimouz
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	【鸣樱】昨天

漩涡鸣人关于生日的回忆有很多。

在年幼时和伊鲁卡老师一起吃过的大碗叉烧豚骨拉面。  
在第七班的一次集体任务结束后回到家被在门后埋伏着的宇智波佐助和春野樱喷了一身的彩带，还有旗木卡卡西放在桌上的那个用果酱画着第七班四个人的卡通形象的蛋糕。  
在离村修行时自来也递过来的那一根蓝色的冰棍。  
以及在被拖进月读世界里，即便是虚假的，但也算是第一次和父母一起过的生日……

漩涡鸣人推开门，将火影袍解开放在一边，拉开办公椅坐下以后便疲惫地闭上了眼。  
几个小时前，在被强制下班后，漩涡鸣人在家里度过了他的第三十二个生日。  
温婉的妻子准备了一桌的美味佳肴，餐桌最中间摆放着的蛋糕上是女儿用歪歪扭扭但却包含着爱意的字迹写着“祝爸爸生日快乐”，就连平时与他关系别扭的儿子，也在这天对他说，生日快乐。  
暖黄的灯晕开温馨的气氛，脸上堆着幸福的笑容，他笑着夸赞妻子的手艺，笑着同孩子说着笑话，他笑着，明明是自己一直以来所期盼着的阖家欢乐的时刻，心里却空白一片。

“然后小男孩打败了巨龙，拯救了人们，成为了英雄。”他合上童话书，为女儿拉上了被子。  
“故事讲完了，要睡觉了哦。”  
“爸爸，那小男孩成了英雄后和喜欢的小女孩在一起了吗？”  
他看着怀里的孩子睁着和他一样的蓝色的眼睛，里面满是尚未涉世的天真无邪。  
“嗯，最后他们幸福地生活在一起了。”  
孩子听到他的回答心满意足地闭上了眼，他熄了灯，轻手轻脚地关上房门，然后碰上了在门外等候的妻子。

“你先睡吧，我还要回去处理一些事务。”  
他为妻子拉了拉披肩，她莹白的眼睛在看向他时总有着万顷温柔，他知道她会体谅他。不计较、不抱怨，这是她爱着他的方式。  
果然她点点头，去为他取来火影袍。他看着妻子的背影，心里的空白更大了一些。他们相敬如宾，生活平静又安逸，但他总在某些时候，怀念起那些直白又热烈的相处，怀念起那些肆意又张扬的感情。

于是他躲进了漆黑的房间。

月光透过玻璃窗穿了进来，清冽得都能看清空气中漂浮的尘埃。他整个脸埋在阴影里，闭着眼睛回忆起往年。

回忆里的生辰，总是离不开那个人。

缝补好的衣服、打扫好的房间、修行时收到的兵粮丸、任务结束后一起去吃的一乐拉面，以及偶尔被答应下来的约会。

他还记得那一次在异国结束了任务之后，在生日的这一天刚好碰上了当地的秋之祭典。在他的死缠烂打之下对方终于同意和他去逛逛，美名其曰约会。  
纸糊的灯笼里燃着一截蜡烛，透过纸壁的光一个接着一个沿着河流两岸一直向远处流去，像是一条光河，将人们的悲欢喜乐和祈愿带到端坐在云层之上的神明面前。漩涡鸣人悄悄侧过脸去看身边的人，光影明明灭灭地打在对方的脸上，卷翘的睫毛之下是像绿宝石一样晶莹的眼睛，碧绿的眼眸映着远处的光，亮的如同夜空中的星星。  
“总是盯着我看干什么。”  
他回过神来，才发现那双绿眸子正在盯着自己，像是夜晚的猫。

“因为樱酱好看啊。”  
“哈？你突然说什么啊笨蛋！”  
对方总是不擅于他的直球，害羞的粉红爬上了她的耳廓，却拧着眉毛挥着拳头，像极了炸毛的猫。漩涡鸣人没有说谎，他喜欢她的粉红色的头发，温柔甜美的颜色，但又给他清新明快的感觉，是初春里绽开的樱花，纯真又美好；他喜欢她碧绿色的眼睛，不管里面盛着怎样的情绪，开心也好悲伤也罢，就连愤怒时都是清澈通透的，像是一块上好的翡翠；他喜欢她的嘴唇，喜欢她嘴角弯起，露出笑容的样子，她的笑像是阳光，像是花蕾，总是能给他带来欢喜；他也喜欢她的手，常年带着的手套下是白皙修长的手指，却蕴藏着极大的力量，可以击碎敌击，也可以拯救生命。

漩涡鸣人喜欢她，喜欢她的一切，他用了那么多年的时光喜欢着她，喜欢她的这件事几乎成了习惯。

有什么东西被递了过来，红色的，圆润的，散发着甜蜜的气息。  
“喏，给你，今天是你的生日吧，出任务也没来得及准备什么。”她不知什么时候已经绕到了他的面前，背对着人流和灯光，伸出手，向他递来一只苹果糖。

“生日快乐，鸣人。”

他愣在原地，那只苹果糖和她的笑容一起撞进他的心口，在里面化成温暖的光，沿着四肢流向全身，最后直直撞上眼眶。她总是能轻易地让他获得感动，他们相处得那么密切，都已经在他的世界里扎下了根，生出许多爱意的枝芽。

“不要吗？不要就算了！”对方看他没有动静，佯怒着要收回手，可下一秒手就被他握住了。似乎转眼间漩涡鸣人就长大了很多，他已经比她还要高了，手掌也比她宽厚了很多，能轻松地把她整只手包在手心里。  
“要！怎么不要！”他怕她误会了生气，直接就抓着她的手，低头凑过去咬下一口甜。  
蜜糖的外壳夹着苹果的清香酸甜流进了嘴里，挑动着他的味蕾，这一瞬间，漩涡鸣人看着身旁的灯流，心里也向着神明祈愿，祈愿他每年生日都能如此幸福。

他睁开了眼，昏暗的办公室里没有纸灯笼也没有苹果糖，那些美好的过往就像是昨天发生的一样清晰。那些满满的感动沿着回忆的道路袭来让他心里的空白扩得更大了，他知道自己不该想，不能想，但是思念如同潮水一样将他淹没，他在怀念那个喜欢着她的自己。

他看着桌上放着的医疗部的财政报告，拿过来就着月光翻阅了起来。手指划过纸张，他看着这字里行间都透露着那个人的干脆利落，最后的落款处，是熟悉的字迹签着陌生的名字——宇智波樱。

在合上最后一页的时候，他摸到了一张小小的便利贴，上面是简单的四个字，他盯着那粉色的纸张像是要盯出个洞来。在这一刻他仿佛闻到了苹果糖的香甜，阴魂不散地萦绕在他的鼻尖，可糖壳破碎以后，洒了一地的苦涩。

“嗒，嗒，嗒——”

十二点的钟声响起，他拽紧了那张纸条。

新的一天已经到来了，过去的漩涡鸣人连同着那句生日快乐一起被永远地留在了昨天。


End file.
